New Enemies and Troubled Past's
by animix-chix
Summary: Usagi's been hiding something from everyone. Her friends and the love of her life try to help her but she just pushes them all away. What will the scouts do when Usagi goes missing and a new enemy appears. Can Mamoru reach Usagi in time to saver her.
1. Default Chapter

New Enemies and Troubled Past's

Prologue

Konichiwa every one this is my first fanfic on this sight so please don't flame to much I appreciate all reviews very much so fell free for to use lots of constructive criticism. I could use some now it is time for the ever-popular disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I am broke I always will be broke and I always have been broke. If you're little mind ever thought that I owned Sailormoon or any other company/product/anime or manga characters I use in this fanfic then you are stupider then I first thought.

This means talking: "blah"

This means thinking: _hum what should I write _

And just in case this means a dream or flash back: **There will be a warning if I add a dream or a flash back so there is absolutely no confusion **

Ok here is my little warning. I have absolutely no idea what I am about to write. There is no plot to this as of yet. So this could be taken anywhere. I don't know what the rating should be so it's going to be pg-13 just in case. Beware there could be a fluffy or a lemon or to no idea. Just be prepared for anything because they're absolutely no ideas as of what to write. It's just I've been on here for a while and I have yet to put any of my stories up because I don't like them so I'm putting this up good or bad. Umm…so…enjoy my randomness!

"Usagi where are you stop kidding around." Mamoru pleaded looking around the park. He walked along the dirt path looking everywhere for any sign of his girl friend. He started to panic now running down the path searching for her franticly. _Where is she what if she is hurt or been kidnapped! Oh-no I got to stop thinking like this, I have to calm down._ Mamoru stops running and runs his fingers through his hair messing his hair up even more then wind had already that day. _Ok the last place I saw her was at the fountain in the middle of the park. But I searched ever where around there and she wasn't there. Stop, I can't get all panicked again. If something were wrong I would fell it so she has to be fine. _He tried convincing himself to no avail. _Who am I kidding certainly not myself there is something defiantly out of place. Something was very unsettling about all of this. I'll go talk to the girls maybe they have seen her. _

This was just a prologue if you like it let me know. Please review if you want more and I could use some ideas so all are welcome. Very very welcome. So please review I would appreciate it very much. If I do anymore of this or not is completely up you so REVIEW! Bye-bye for now that is AHAHAHA!


	2. Natore

Konnichiwa, well this is the first chapter so I hope you like it. I'd like to thank rockfreak2003 for reviewing and you'll find out some more into what happened to Usagi in this chapter don't worry. OK so please please please review good or bad. The disclaimer in the prologue counts for all chapters in this story so if you haven't seen it go read the prologue.

New Enemies and a Troubled Past: Chapter one Natore

Ami sat in the booth reading a book like usually. While Rei and Minako were talking about the new cutie at the bar talking to Andrew. "Ohhh I just have to go and find out what his name is." Minako said breaking the silence between the girls. She started to get up out of the booth but Rei grabbed her wrist stop her from going any farther.

"What you want his name so you can stalk him." Rei reprimanded the girl. Minako just looked at her stunned. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

"N...No ... I'm n-not... that type of person." Minako sputtered deeply hurt by her friends comment. Rei pulled her back down on to her seat.

"Then open your eyes and look at how he's talking to." Rei replied her voice softening from its previous harsh tone. "He's talking to Makoto not Andrew." Minako's was shocked even further by this new discovery.

"Go Makoto" was all she could respond. Minako was forced out of her shock because they were coming over to them.

"Hey guy's this is Natore he just moved here from Kyoto." Makoto said to the girls happily clinging onto Natore's arm. "Natore this is Ames."

"Hello Natore it is a pleasure to meat you." Ami said as she put down her book to get a look at him. He extended his free hand to shake hands with her.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied smiling. His voice was dark and smooth like chocolate.

"And this is Minako" She said pointing to the blonde. She looked up and was entranced by his deep azure pools that I guess most people would call eyes.

"Hello Minako it is a pleasure to meat you Makoto has told me so much about you." He said smiling at her.

"Uh-hu" was all she could reply as she wiped away the droll hanging from her lips. Finally Makoto turned to Rei.

"Now this must be Rei." Natore's azure eyes looked into her.

"Ya I'm Rei." She said with a smile. _There's something about him that I just don't like at all. I should warn Makoto but I don't want her mad at me. _At that moment Mamoru walked in the arcade spotting the girls and Natore at there usually booth.

"Mamoru I'm glad your here I want you to meet my boyfriend Natore."_ Boyfriend _went through all of the girl's minds simultaneously.

"Hi Mamoru Makoto has told me a lot about you. You're going out with Usagi right." All of them looked at Makoto at theses words.

Ya" Mamoru replied with a look at Makoto before continuing. "Actually that's why I'm here I was wondering if any of you have seen her at all today. We were supposed to meet at the park today and she wasn't there. I waited for at least an hour and a half figuring that she was just late but she's never been that late before." All the girls just looked at him. She had talked about there date today for the past week she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

"I haven't seen her all day." Rei answered looking worried at him.

"We've been here for two hours now and before that we were all at the mall together." Ami added looking equally worried.

"Well, then we have to go and look for her." Minako said standing up.

"She's right we have to go and help you look for her." She looked at Natore.

"I could help if you would like" he asked them all. They all just looked at Minako to handle it.

"No don't worry about we can handle this I mean how hard could it be to find a girl with ondango's on her head."

"OK then" he kissed her check as the girls slipped past them heading for the door with Mamoru.

"Gomen. I promise to call you later though." She said as she turned around and headed for the door following her friend's.

"I'm holding you to that promise." He slid down into the bush. An evil smile crept onto his face. "Cause you'll never find your little princess ever again." He whispered so low that only he could hear.

Usagi's pov

"Ohh where am I. It's so dark" She tried to sit up but her head hurt too much so she just lay back down on the hard cold floor. She could here water dripping in the background. _Ohhh what happened. Why do I hurt so much? _She groaned out loud in pain.

"So are little princess is finally awake." She heard a mans voice and then footsteps coming towards her. She scrambled to her feet in a panic only to feel even dizzier then before the room was spinning and she couldn't see a thing.

"Ooh" the little moan escaped her lips before she collapsed to the ground again.

"This little princess will be your grave." Said the mysterious voice once again but she was already unconsince to hear his last word's.

Ok that is it for now. Soryy it was so short.So please make sure to review because I'm starting to run out of ideas for this so I could really use some suggestions. So I'll see you all in chapter 2 bye for now


	3. searching

Konichiwa everyone it is that time again for me to remind you to REVIEW. And to thank all of my reviewer's. First off I'd like to thank rockfreak2003. I will try my very hardest to keep all the ideas flowin I wont make a chapter unless I have good ideas for it. But I won't let it go to long without another chapter no matter how short it is.

"This is pointless." Makoto cried out pouting putting her hands on her hips. She looked at Mamoru who just shock his head.

"I'm really starting to get worried. She would have called you if she was going to be late." Rei cried out in exasperation. Maybe we should call her mom." Mamoru looked at her annoyed running his fingers through his hair.

"Look we can't call her mom." Rei looked at him she was about to yell at him. Before she could get anything out Ami cut her off.

"Rei, Mamoru's right. What if something is wrong if we call her mom she is just going to worry about her and try to find her by herself. If she does that she could get hurt to." Rei looked at her annoyed as the other girls just watched the impending fight.

"Yes but we don't know she is hurt she could be with her mom or something. I mean she isn't any where else." _I refuse to believe that there is a new enemy. There just can't be. No. _Ami snapped at her rousing her from her thoughts.

"I have reason to believe that she has been kidnapped by a new enemy." Ami replied shortly bring out her computer and typing quickly. The other girls just looked at her in shock.

"But… h-how … how d-do…ya… ya know." Minako replied stuttering at aloes for words. Ami looked up from her computer. She sighed at her and closed it knowing that she wouldn't get any work done till she answered all of there question. The sooner she answered them the sooner she could get back to work as to finding Usagi. She had a very bad felling about all of this.

"Well that's simple I found traces of a fight." Ami snapped at them shocking them even more.

"What do you mean traces of a fight." Mamoru asked quietly realizing what Ami meant by the tone of her voice. Ami looked at him her face softening.

"I found the traces of left over evil energy. My computer picked it up. I never would have. The energy was masked with a further look I found traces of Eternal Sailormoon." They all gawped at her. "What at least we have some sort of a clue now." Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"Ok well do you think you can find out just where she is?" Mamoru asked breaking the awkward silence. Ami nodded quietly.

"Yes with a little bit of time." She looked back at Mamoru realizing that he was taking charge of this whole operation.

"Ok then get to work. While I strongly suggest the rest of you get ready for a fight." Mamoru turned around and walked away. Minako watched him walk away with a sad look on her face.

"It must be tough for him." The girls looked at confused. "What didn't you know? Today he was going to ask her to marry him." She said with a soft sad look.

"Ahh. I didn't know" Rei said softly. Minako looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Ya that's why she was so worked up about today. We figured it out about a week ago she didn't want to tell anyone." Minako had tears welling up in her eyes. She turned around and walked away from the group. Slowly they all dissipated going there own ways for the time being.

Usagi's pov

"Hey what are you doing put me down." Usagi was being carried by some one not that she could see. She started kicking and scratching her carrier.

"You should stop little Princes or I just might drop you and I'm sure you wouldn't like that." Said the deep rich voice nothing like the voice she heard last time. She tried to open her eyes with this new realization as to who was holding carrying her. "Just wait a little bit longer" he soothed. His voice caressed her bare skin. It was warm against her very cold skin. She felt herself being set down onto a very soft and plushy material. Then there was warm water gently placed on her eyes. She felt the man rub them. "Try opening your eyes now." She was able to open them but she couldn't focus on the figure standing over her. She let out a soft groan in pain. "Shhh" the man cooed. Close your eyes we can talk about everything latter. She closed her eyes at his words falling into another deep sleep.

When Usagi finally woke up it had been over a day. She heard whispering in the room. "Setsuna what do I tell her." _That was the same man's voice that I heard earlier. _

"We tell her what we know that's all we can. Maybe she can fill in the rest of the blanks for us." _That is clearly Setsuna. _

"I don't think she knows." The man let out a small sad sigh. Usagi then decided it was time to make her presence known. She tried to open her eyes. Every thing was out of focus and blurry. She moved her hands behind her and tried to push herself. The two looked over at her noticing her movements. Before she was able to push herself up all of the way she gasped in sudden pain and her arms gave out with her falling back into the bed. The mysterious man rushed over to her and caught her before she hit the mattress. "It is good to see you are finally awake." The man said with a slight smile. Usagi let out a small gasp finally realizing who it was that had been talking. "Yes little bunny I'm it is me Endymion." She looked at him from Setsuna her eyes wide doing little for the throbbing in her temples. He chuckled softly. _Just like Mamoru. _She smacked herself mentally. _Duh, he is Mamoru… or at least his future self. _"Well if your done thinking to yourself we can get on with that explanation I promised you." Usagi looked at him in pain and In confusion. He felt the pain she was felling and winced slightly knowing it wasn't even a fourth of what she was felling. "But maybe we should get your injuries checked out first." He said softly to her.

It had been about two hours since she had seen Endymion. There doctor had just finished bandaging her last wound leaving her all alone to wonder why she was there. She heard a slight tap at the door and then someone entered. "I see the doctor has finished here." He said with a reserved smile. Even though others might not be able to tell she knew that he was very worried about her. "I would have come back sooner but I was informing your scouts that you are here and would contact them when they were to come and take you back." At those words she was confused greatly once again. He let some of his reserve slip letting a small smile lighten his features. "You don't really think I would let you go backing your condition. I would hope not."

"Ummm." Usagi replied to him. _Well no I just… oh I don't know. _Usagi's head pounded even harder. Making concentrating just out of the question. He looked at her worried once again. If the pain he felt was any where near what he felt he knew she was about to pass out once again.

"I guess we will just have to wait. Don't worry I'll stay by your side this time. Sleep your little hearts content." He said softly coming and sitting on the floor next to the bed. He held her hand in his and kissed it gently. Her skin was cold so he got up and grabbed her blanket. He spread it out on her but by then she had passed out once more.

Well does that satisfy you for now. I hope so. Please please review this took me all night to write tell me what you think.


	4. We meet again

Hello again! I know it took me forever to get this up but I've just had a bad case of writers block. I'll try and make this chapter longer to repay the people still reading this for having to wait so long. Well hope you like it. Oh and by the way if you have any ideas for as where you would like to see this go please let me know cause I'm running out of ideas. Like always please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the stupid nicotine addicted squirrel that's eating my brain. Even that belongs to someone else.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 3 We meet again

Makoto sat on the couch staring at the clock. She wondered where Natore was. He was late. She stood up and paced around the room. They were supposed to be going out tonight. She was all dressed she had on a beautiful black spaghetti strapped dress. It had a low v cut and went down a little above her knees. She had decided to let her hair down tonight. It came down off of her shoulders in long curls. There was a knock at the door. She raced forward to get it expecting Natore. She pulled open the door and there stood Setsuna. "Ugh." She walked away from the door leaving it open for her to come in. She walked back to her spot on the couch.

"That's a very nice greeting." She said sarcastically. "We need to talk it's about Usagi." She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Well what is it?" Makoto asked losing her patience. _'I'm busy why cant she tell that!' _Makoto was furious she didn't care about Usagi she just wanted to go out with Natore. _'Don't I deserve to have some time to think of my own life!'_ There was another knock on the door and Makoto catapulted herself off of the couch. She opened the door and there stood Natore.

His hair was a dark brown that hung slightly covering his beautiful azure eyes. He was very tall standing at least 6ft. He had on a black sweater and khaki pants. He smiled at her and bowed a little causing Makoto to giggle. "I'm so sorry that I'm late I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She blushed deeply.

"Oh. Your late, I hadn't noticed" she lied. He smiled and handed her a white rose.

"A perfect rose for a perfect beauty." He said handing her the flower delicately. She blushed again. "Even if the rose pales in comparison to yours." She giggled and led him in as she put the rose in water. He closed the door behind him and looked at Setsuna. "Hello I didn't know that Makoto would have a friend over or I would have brought another rose."

"It's all right I was just leaving." Setsuna said through her teeth. She looked over her shoulder to see Makoto. "We need a serious talk once your done with your date. So call me." With that Setsuna left slamming the door behind her. _'Why must the bad guy always look so good!' _She asked herself furiously at Makoto's behavior. _'Isn't Usagi, Sailormoon, Neo Queen Serenity important to her at all anymore! How could she let a man get between everything she once believed in!' _

Makoto flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut. She knew that she did the wrong thing but right now she really didn't care. She came up to Natore and hooked her arms with his. "Ready to go?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Whenever my beautiful princess is." He said kissing her head causing her to giggle. She nodded and off they went together leaving the apartment dark. If only she had known that if she had stayed home that night everything would have turned out differently.

The scouts pov

The girls were all at the temple except Makoto how just couldn't stay for their meeting that night. Luna was furious and Artemis was the only one who could calm her down at all. Rei paced up and down the room. Ami was engrossed in her computer trying to find where Usagi was. Mamoru sat with his head in his hands while Minako tried to comfort him. It was then that they heard some one enter the temple. "If that's Makoto she better have a will made out." Luna hissed threatening. Setsuna entered the room.

"Don't attack yet. I guaranty that I'm not Makoto. I just left her place though I was going to tell her first but she was going somewhere with some guy. I'm guessing it was her boyfriend he was cute to." They just stared at Setsuna in shock.

"What are you doing here!" Luna practically screamed. She was the first to get over it. "You're supposed to be guarding the gate of time! What are you doing here!" Luna screeched loudly causing them all to cover their ears. Artemis slowly backed away from her.

"Well I was just about to tell you that if you would just shut up and listen." Setsuna replied rather angrily. "It has been a bad week so don't push me!" She yelled at Luna who had decided to calm down. "Now as I was saying the reason I'm here is because of Usagi." She was cut off by an earthquake, or so they though. They all ran outside to see monsters attacking everything in sight. They all quickly transformed and ran towards the fight.

Makoto's pov

They sat at a beautiful restaurant. Natore pulled out a box and handed it to Makoto. "Open it." He urged her softly.

She opened the box to revel a beautiful sterling silver necklace with diamond studs. "It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed loudly looking up at him shocked.

"To match your beauty." He said softly smiling. "Let me help you put it on" he said smilling. He stood up and walked over to her.

"This can't be meant for me it's just to beautiful." She said softly gently putting it down.

He picked it back up and placed it around her throat. "It pales in comparison to your beauty. Now please pick up your hair and let me place this on you." He said softly to her. She couldn't refuse him and did as he told her to. He gently clasped it on her and she suddenly felt light headed. He went and sat back down. "Are you ok? Maybe we should go." Makoto looked up and nodded slightly. He walked over to the concierge and told him that they were leaving. They hadn't eaten yet. He helped her up and they walked outside. Within seconds she went limp in his arms. He looked down finding that she had passed. He smiled evilly.

Scouts pov

The scouts were trying there best to fight off all of the monsters there were just to many of them and being down two members didn't help either. But they did have the help of the outer scouts. They were still losing even with there help. Sailor Mars was thrown against a tree and knocked unconscious. Mercury was just barely able to dodge an energy attack thrown at her but she didn't see the monster behind her. It attacked knocking her unconscious. The outer scouts had been able to hold their own fairly well but were getting tired fast. It seemed that for as many as they killed there were two more to take their place. Venus was cornered against a wall. She looked around at the few scouts and Tuxedo Kaman that were still up fighting. "We have to retreat!" She called out hoping that the others heard her. They looked over to see her fall to the ground as more monsters attacked her. The outer scouts each ran over and picked up a fallen scout destroying all of the monsters in there way. Once they had them they disappeared. Tuxedo Kaman followed.

Usagi's pov

Usagi looked around the room. It was a beautiful creamy white with marvelous mahogany furniture. There were vases of flowers filling the room. But the thing that caught her the most was the stunning few. She pushed herself up painfully from the bed. Her legs were very weak and threatened to give out on her but she didn't care. She had to get a better look at this. She made her way to the window and found that it wasn't a window at all. It was a door that opened up to a balcony. She carefully slide the door open and walked out to the railing. She griped the railing for support and looked down. There was a beautiful fountain surrounded by roses. It was the most stunning sight she had ever seen. She gasped at the beauty of it and felt tears rise to the corner of her eyes. The roses reminded her of Mamoru and what had happened. He was going to propose to her. But that wasn't what happened at all. She was attacked by something. She didn't quite remember exactly everything was still kind of fuzzy. Endymion walked into the room and smiled. He was glad she had finally awoken. He walked out onto the balcony silently. He walked up beside her and placed his hands on the rail. Usagi looked up shocked the tears were still visible in her eyes. He looked down at her and was surprised to see her tears. He gently wiped them away. She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "What's wrong? Please tell me." He said softly to her back. She shook her head and fell down to her knees. He went down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. Everything is fine." He said softly to her. It was then at that moment that a guard ran into the room.

"King Endymion monsters are attacking the palace!" He said in a rush. Endymion picked Usagi up and layed her back down on the bed.

"Stay here." He commanded her. She simple nodded at the retreating figures.

Hehe that's it for today. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! I could really use some ideas. Thanks for reading!


	5. Daybreak

Hello once again! I wanted to get this out soon. Couldn't wait any longer. Thank you so much for your reviews. So now I will reply to all of your questions and confusions. Rockfreak2003 to clear up any and all confusion yes she is in the future. Ffgirlmoomie you will found out what happened to Lita/ Makoto in this chapter! I promise. Lady Wise there will be a Mamo freak out scene at least once in this chapter and in the many more that I'm sure are to come. Also her parents will be making an appearance eventually. Also incase I forgot to tell you this takes place after the series.

Disclaimer: Do I look like a billionaire?

So on with the story!

Chapter 4 Daybreak

Usagi's pov

Usagi woke up with a start. She looked around the room hoping that it had all just been a bad dream. She looked around and everything seemed fine. She got out of the bed and walked to the balcony. She slowly slide open the door and walked outside. She stared down at the once beautiful garden. Now all that was left was destruction. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Endymion had ordered her to stay here but she didn't know if she could. Suddenly someone barged into the room. She whipped around to see it was Neo Queen Serenity. "Serenity…" A hand placed over her mouth cut her off. She was dragged back by the unknown person. Serenity stopped short. The person pulled her back off of the balcony disappearing into shadows. Serenity sank to her knees felling suddenly very weak at the realization as to what was to come to the innocent Usagi. Usagi fought the person tooth and nail. She kicked scratched and bite to get free but it was no use. The person had to tight of a hold on her. Usagi couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black. As she continued to fight another person appeared and hit her viciously on the side of the head. She fell unconscious instantly

Makoto's pov

Makoto lie on a bed covered in black satin. A fire lit in the corner of the room. Natore kneeled by the edge of the bed waiting for her to awaken. He gently took her hand and kissed it. She was now his Queen of darkness or at least she would have to do for now that is. Only until he could get to Usagi. Then she would have to settle for being his mistress. She stirred at his kiss her eyes opening slowly. She looked up at him. He was a beautiful sight he knelled down next to her his shirt off revealing a tan muscular upper body. His hear covered his eyes almost completely. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. He responded moving forward slowly. She pulled him on top of her naked form. He smiled down at her. "Again?" He asked her seductively leaning down to kiss her neck.

She licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What you don't want to?" She asked pouting slightly as he pulled away from her neck to look at her face.

He chuckled slightly. "As if I could resist." He greedily took her lips for his own as he pulled the covers over them.

Mamoru's pov

He sat at the temple with the rest of the girls. He had remained silent so far but he didn't know if he could keep that way for much longer. He shook his head. The thoughts of all the horrible things that could have happened to Usako kept playing over in his mind. He looked up to Setsuna and tried to talk swallowing the lump down in his throat. "What were going to tell us about Usagi earlier?" He asked trying to keep a level head.

Setsuna looked up at him. She had completely forgotten about her. "She's in the future with Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity." She said calmly knowing that Mamoru would want to leave to go get her now.

"We have to go…" Mamoru started but was cut off by a Setsuna who raised a hand to silence him. She looked to the other scouts.

"If uses think that you can handle whatever might happen here then Mamoru and I will head to the future to go and get Usagi." She said loudly. The scouts just nodded in their haphazard state. She stood up and looked at Mamoru. "Then lets get going."

Usagi's pov

Usagi lay on the cold cement floor. She could feel herself lying in a pool of her own blood. It was ironic that it was actually keeping her warm. She laughed bitterly at the thought. She had now remembered everything that had happened. They had stripped her of the few things that she owned. Her dignity her purity and her pride. She felt defeated and crumpled. She had just decided to give in. She couldn't even feel the pain from the beatings that they were giving her anymore. She heard the door open once again and prayed for death to come. But unfortunately like all good things in her life it wouldn't work out the way it should.

Mamoru's pov

They stood in the Castle there were the remains of a terrible fight. Setsuna lead him through a few corridors until they found Endymion. "My king" she said bowing deeply. He stood up and waved her away. He looked at Mamoru sadly.

"Where is she?" He asked trying to keep himself from panicking. Endymion shifted uncomfortable.

"She was kidnapped again." Mamoru stood there shocked. He didn't know what to say.

"Wait did you say again?" He asked him his voice was barely audible.

"Sit down Mamoru and I'll explain everything." He gestured for him to sit down.

"No I don't want to sit down! I want to know where Usagi is!" He demanded. He was getting angry and very nervous. If anything happened to her he didn't know what he would do.

Hehe. I'll leave you there for now. Hope you enjoyed it and hoped it cleared up a few things. Like always don't forget to review!


	6. No more pain

Hello! I just have two things to say. Thank you soooo much for all of your help ffmooniegirl! Second please review! I know I'm being greedy but I want more reviews. So please! The more reviews I get the more I'll write. Ok so on with the story.

Chapter 6 No more Pain

Mamoru's pov

"My fault! How the hell is it my fault!" Mamoru screamed loudly at Endymion. He was getting furious. He stood up and paced around the room.

"That's what I said." Endymion replied sarcastically. "You're supposed to protect her; you're supposed to be there for her!" Endymion yelled throwing up his hands.

Mamoru shook his head and continued to the pace the room. "This isn't getting us anywhere." He looked over at him and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I might be able to help you with that." A small feminine voice came from the back of the room. They both looked back to see Serenity holding onto the door frame. It was open just barely. She walked forward into the room.

"You know where she is?" Endymion and Mamoru both asked. Shock was visible on their faces. Serenity just nodded her head. "Where?" Endymion asked grabbing onto her shoulders.

She looked up at him tears in her eyes. His knuckles had turned white from how hard he was gripping her. He let go of her and hugged her. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "She's in a rip in the time continuum. Setsuna should be able to take you there. But…" She paused afraid to say too much. "You have to go quickly. You're running out of time." She said softly lowering her eyes.

Usagi's pov

Usagi whimpered as Natore left the room. She prayed that they would kill her and get it over with. Natore raped her at least twice a day now. The guards weren't allowed to go that far but they would touch her and beat her. She just couldn't take it anymore. She knew that at any moment one of the guards would enter the room. She refused to let herself cry. She heard the door to the dungeon open again. There stood two guards wicked grins on each of there faces. One held a dagger and the other a whip. She flinched at the sight, knowing what was to come.

"Tsk, tsk. What's the matter Usako?" The one with the whip asked sneering at her. The other just laughed. She recoiled as they drew closer. The man with the dagger turned to the other. "Do you mind if I go first?" He just smiled and shook his head. "Good." He walked the rest of the way over to her. He crouched down next to her and pressed the tip of the dagger on her inner thigh. He pressed down harder causing a red dot to appear. He ran the dagger all the way up her leg a red line following. He leaned down and licked off the blood. He did that repeatedly all over her. Then it was the other mans turn. He uncoiled his whip and stood back from her. "Looks like I'll get to have target practice after all."

Makoto's pov

She found her self alone once again. 'Where was Natore? I just don't get it. He just up and disappeared. She got up and walked to the dungeons. She had overheard the guards talking about some prisoner. She made her way there to find Usagi and Natore having sex. She walked to her room and slammed the door shut. She walked over to the fire place and sat down on the edge. She sat like that for ages. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Natore looking down at her. She looked away from him. She was angry at him.

"The guards told me you were angry." He said softly. He got on his knees beside her and held her hands. "I can see it in your eyes. You're angry at me."

She looked at him her eyes softening. "I saw you in the dungeon." She spat out venomously at him. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"She means nothing to me. She begged me to do it." He said softly. "Please forgive me." He whispered to her. "I want you to be my queen. Help me get rid of those pesky Sailor Scouts."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I thought you would never ask."

Ok well that's it for now. I was going to write more but… well I didn't. So remember review!


End file.
